


Protégé

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Training, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Consensual, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Frotting, Gags, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Punishment, Puppy Play, Restraints, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first place prize. As requested, the piece will be 5 chapters of around 1,000 words that focus on different bondage elements. The fifth and final chapter will be solely dedicated to aftercare, as this will barely be touched upon in the first four chapters which will be sex-centric.





	1. Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinxfic (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinxfic+%28tumblr%29).



> Contains: Dirty talk, degradation, humiliation & punishment.

There wasn’t a single person who didn’t hear Reyes’ room door slam as he dragged his young protege through it. Thankfully for them, his room was entirely soundproof so they wouldn’t have to hear the hell that the commander would surely unleash on the young cowboy. What they didn’t know is just how intense Reyes could be, and they certainly didn’t have the first clue that their exchanges were anything out of the ordinary. 

_“What the fuck do you think you’re playing at, throwing yourself at that cyborg like that? If I’d have known you were such a whore, I’d have left you back in Deadlock. You’d have had plenty of opportunities to be used by as many men who saw fit there, wouldn’t you? And you’d have enjoyed it.”_

Gabriel’s voice was nothing short of a low growl as he spat his words at the wide-eyed cowboy whom he had pinned against the door, his large forearm braced against the younger man’s neck firmly enough to cause discomfort, but not enough to hinder his breathing. Gabriel glared at Jesse for a moment before grabbing the cowboy by his shirt, dragging him across the room and throwing him down against the bed. Without a word, Gabriel began to tug the fabric off of Jesse’s body, impressed at the younger man’s lack of protest. 

_“If you want to behave like a worthless little slut, I’ll treat you like one.”_

Gabriel’s hands shifted to the fastenings of Jesse’s pants. He made quick work of them, pulling them from the young man’s body, leaving them in a heap on the floor. He wasted no time in cupping Jesse’s crotch with his hand, sniggering as he lightly squeezed the cowboy, feeling just how aroused he was over something so basic. 

_“You’re already hard. You enjoy this, don’t you, being thrown around? You’ve always been pathetically needy, McCree.”_

Jesse whimpered as Gabriel tore his boxers from his hips, exposing his throbbing cock to his commander, who did nothing but smirk. He pinched Jesse between finger and thumb, chuckling to himself. When Gabriel first met Jesse, he’d been weary of degrading the younger man’s cock in a bid not to hurt him. It’d been Jesse who’d begged Gabriel to degrade him, to humiliate him the way he would any other man. Reyes couldn’t deny him that. 

_“I know, sir. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m so needy. I ain’t worthy of your time, sir.”_

Gabriel smirked, pinching Jesse’s cock harder until the young man cried out. He pulled away, standing before the cowboy. 

_“Get on all fours and present yourself to me. You’re not getting away with whoring yourself out to that Shimada brat lightly. You can’t just bat your eyelashes, apologise and expect it to be enough.”_

Jesse wasted no time in shifting onto his knees. He laid one side of his face against the softness of the bedsheets, letting his arms fall behind him so that he could easily spread himself, allowing him to be on full display to his commander. He squirmed in anticipation, the lack of knowing what Gabriel was going to do did nothing but turn him on even more. He stayed silent, waiting for Gabriel’s next move. He trembled slightly, which didn’t go unnoticed by the older man, who’s voice seemed to soften.

_“I’m going to spank you for showing off to Genji without my permission. I will allow you to use your safe words, as always. What are they?”_

Jesse’s voice quivered as he spoke. He had no intention of using his safe words - he’d only ever done so twice in the time he'd been with Gabriel - but that didn’t take away the knowledge that he was being punished. He was too deep in subspace by that point to be anything less than upset about it. 

_“Green means I’m okay, Yellow means slow down and Red means stop, sir.”_

Gabriel stroked Jesse’s lower back softly, before giving him a gentle tap on the left cheek of his ass. 

_“Good boy. I want you to count with me, and you’ll thank me after every stroke. Understood?”_

_“Y-yes, sir.”_

Gabriel stood behind Jesse, close enough so that the cowboy could feel his body heat, but far enough away to get a decent amount of force behind his strikes. After every hard smack against Jesse’s ass, he’d cry out the count, followed by _“t-thank you for punishing me, sir”_. When he reached 30, Gabriel was satisfied that the young man had been punished enough for his wrongdoings, and he was certain that Jesse wouldn’t flirt with anyone else any time soon. He pushed Jesse’s hips down against the bed before wrapping his arms around the younger man’s slender waist, turning him onto his back. He pushed Jesse’s knees apart, forcing the man to expose himself to his commander. He flushed red, looking away, the beginnings of an apology forming from his lips. Before he could speak, Gabriel hushed him with a gentle kiss and a whispered reminder that he could use his safe words before kneeling between Jesse's thighs, smirking. 

_"Look at your pathetic little cock. What I am supposed to do with that? You're as hard as you can get, and yet you're still so tiny."_

Gabriel pinched Jesse's swollen cock firmly, pulling his finger and thumb away quickly before returning, flicking his sensitive head, chuckling as he watched how the cowboy's body responded. With every shudder and flinch, Gabriel continued. 

_"You'll cum just from this if I carry on, won't you? Such a filthy little slut with such a useless cock. I can barely even jack you off."_

This wasn't entirely true, Jesse was pretty big to say that he'd relied entirely on hormones for growth and hadn't had any sort of surgeries beyond his chest yet, but he still got off on Gabriel degrading his pretty little cock. He didn't understand why it turned him on so much, but Reyes was right. He could certainly cum just from what his commander was doing to him right now.  Jesse's hips bucked up into Gabriel's touch, whines and whimpers falling from his lips. He uttered apologies under his breath as tears fell from his chocolate brown eyes, his orgasm threatening to momentarily tear him from reality. Gabriel knew this, and switched from flicking and pinching Jesse's cock to slowly but firmly jacking him off. 

_"Look at you, so fucking close and I've barely done a thing to you. I've never met such an easy, eager little whore who can cum from being spanked and teased a little. You're a mess, McCree."_

Jesse cried out, thrusting his hips into the air as his back arched. His cried turned to screams as his orgasm intensified, he could barely feel Gabriel's fingers still stroking him through it. His body crashed back into the mattress, leaving Jesse a whimpering, sobbing wreck. He felt Gabriel's strong arms pull him close, and the softness of his lips against his own. 

_"Good boy, dulcito. I'm so proud of you."_


	2. Restrained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: restraints, gags, overstimulation & multiple orgasms

Gabriel smiled down at the young man between his thick thighs, drinking in how beautiful he looked. The thick, red velveteen rope looked great against his soft brown skin, the fibres of the rope’s fraying ends delicately tangled with the thick dark hair that decorated Jesse’s body. The cowboy looked like a present, all wrapped up just for him. Gabriel took great pride in the way he tied Jesse up. He always started with the younger man’s wrists, binding them to the cool metal bedposts. He always allowed him to be laid on his back and totally relaxed beforehand. He liked to see Jesse suffer, but not in any way that the cowboy didn’t ask for. He’d take his time to carefully loop the rope around the cowboy’s wrists, creating loose handcuffs before pulling his wrists together, closing the space between them by tightening the rope. Once his wrists were closely bound, he’d loop the remaining rope around the thickest middle post of the black chrome bed’s frame, making sure to tie Jesse carefully so that he could be untied in a couple of swift motions if he motioned his safe word. Once the cowboy’s arms were secured, Gabriel would move onto his ankles, spreading them apart as far as he could without causing Jesse any discomfort. He intended to keep the younger man bound for a long, long time, so keeping him in a position where he was comfortable was essential. Gabriel would tie the ankle restraints the same way he tied the man’s wrists - loosely around the skin first, tightened only by the bindings on the bedposts. Once again, he made sure that he could safely untie Jesse quickly if he needed to. 

Once Jesse was satisfyingly bound, Gabriel would straddle the cowboy’s hips, cooing softly at the younger man as he slipped a decently sized ball gag into his mouth. The straps were made of a soft, black leather that felt incredible on the skin, and didn’t tug at Jesse’s facial hair. The ball itself was bright red and shiny, much like it was made of the wettest-looking lipgloss that money could buy. Jesse would happily take it into his mouth, nodding in appreciation at Gabriel, since he couldn’t thank him verbally. Reyes would always check that Jesse knew his safe word - or rather, action since he was gagged. Jesse always nodded before shaking his head 3 times, making an “uh-uh” noise behind the gag. 

 

_“Good boy. You’re always so good for me, aren’t you? I wish you could see just how beautiful you look tied up like this. You’re like a present that only I get to open.”_

 

Gabriel grinned, leaning down to trace his tongue across the dip of Jesse’s collarbone. The younger man moaned behind the gag, writhing the best that he could under restraint. Gabriel climbed off of the bed, walking across the room to a rather large, black chest with a lock on top. He’d already unlocked it to get the rope and gag, there was no point in putting the small, gold padlock back in place when he knew he’d need more than just a couple of lengths of rope to achieve his goal. He rummaged around for a little while, carefully so as not to damage anything. After a couple of minutes, he hummed contentedly, seemingly having found what he was looking for. He placed two silken drawstring bags on the edge of the bed behind him, as well as a large bottle of water-based lube. Gabriel padded back over to the bedside, perching between Jesse’s spread legs. The cowboy was completely stripped naked, already hard as he awaited Gabriel’s next move. The older man chuckled, picking up the larger of the two drawstring pouches, opening it to reveal a large wand vibrator to Jesse that was attached to a leather harness, which could easily be strapped around his waist and thighs whist he lay bound. Jesse’s eyes widened as Gabriel slipped the cold faux leather straps against his skin, whimpering as his commander positioned the head of the vibrator against his cock, slicking the toy’s head with lube as he did so. The lowest setting alone made him cry out from behind the ball that filled his mouth. Gabriel did nothing but chuckle. 

 

_“You think that’s intense? You’re in for a real shock, cariño.”_

 

Gabriel pulled a small plug out the second pouch, no bigger than his pinky finger. He slicked its short length quickly, as well as brushing his own lubed fingers across Jesse’s tight hole gently, massaging the lube against him softly. Jesse was as relaxed as he could get, so taking the plug was nothing more than a slight discomfort. Gabriel praised him as he slipped the small plug inside. 

 

_“Good boy. I know it feels weird at first, but you did well. You’re going to keep that inside you whilst this sits on your pretty little cock, and you’re free to cum as many times as you wish. The only condition is that you aren’t allowed to stop until I say so, or until you motion your safe word. Understood?”_

 

Jesse nodded, wincing as Gabriel slowly cranked the speed of the vibrator from the lowest to the highest setting, before the older man sat back and smirked as Jesse whimpered. It didn't take long for his first orgasm to hit, crying out as the pleasure washed over him. His body shuddered in pain as the vibrator kept whirring against his sensitive cock, but the sensation soon passed, almost as if his body had reset, ready for another round. He knew that wouldn’t last. After Jesse’s fourth orgasm, the pain of overstimulation started to linger. Gabriel was content with ‘reading’ as if he were disinterested, although he couldn’t focus on the words knowing what was going on before him. He did his best not to look up, to remain ‘disinterested’, but it was a challenge that he couldn’t win. After Jesse’s seventh orgasm, he began to cry, the pain now constant. Part of him wanted this to stop, whilst another part was screaming for it to continue. The pain of overstimulation was unlike any other pain he’d ever felt before, it was agonising but it felt so good - just that pain alone bought on his eighth orgasm, quickly followed by the ninth. By this point he was exhausted, his tears had turned to whimpers, his whole body trembling violently against the ropes. He hadn't motioned for Gabriel to stop, but that didn’t prevent Gabriel from intervening anyway. 

 

_“You’re such a good boy, Jesse. One more for me, and I’ll untie you. Can you do that for me, just one more?”_

 

Jesse nodded, his head spinning. His tenth orgasm hit like a tonne of red bricks, the second his back did its best to arch, Gabriel removed the gag from Jesse’s lips. The first and only thing that the cowboy could do was scream, over and over, a mixture of pain, pleasure and Gabriel’s name. As Gabriel switched off the vibrator, he sat between Jesse’s thighs again, carefully stroking them down to his knees and back up again.

 

_“There we go, dulcito. You did so well for me, didn’t you? Lets get you cleaned up and rehydrated, then we’ll take a nap. Sound good?”_

 

Jesse couldn’t do anything but nod weakly, a soft smile on his face. 


	3. Sit & Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Puppy play, cock rings, frotting, daddy kink, blow jobs & cum swallowing. 
> 
> If it wasn't already obvious, Jesse's trans, which is mentioned in here, so there's a part which mentions Jesse's internalised self-hating thoughts - which Gabe shuts the fuck down.

Gabriel didn’t always play rough with Jesse, considering that the cowboy wasn’t always interested in having pain inflicted on him. There were times where he liked things to be entirely vanilla, whilst there were others where he simply wanted something more immature, more gentle. Gabriel had been the one who’d bought up the idea of pet play - more specifically, puppy play - to Jesse after one of their scenes. He’d noticed how Jesse would nuzzle into him, and enjoyed having his hair petted softly; much like a small puppy would. When the idea was first raised, Jesse laughed. He though Gabriel was joking, that there was no way that was a real thing. When he realised that it was, he was more than willing to give it a try. The pair browsed countless websites for things that would be suitable - things that Jesse wanted to be suitable. Finding ears and a collar were easy, since there were so many to choose from. Choosing a tail plug however, was an entirely different story. When looking at the sizes of the plugs, Jesse clenched. The measurements were huge, there was no way he’d be able to fit that inside of him. He could barely manage more than two of Gabe’s fingers, never mind something the size of a small lightbulb. He’d wanted to start anal training, but had never found the time to do so. He was scared to ask Gabriel to help - he didn’t want his boss to know he’d experienced ass play beyond a couple of fingers and a tiny plug - so he simply said that anal penetration wasn’t something he was really into, the reality was that he didn’t really know. Seeing that the lack of suitable plug tails stressed Jesse out gave Gabriel an idea. When Jesse was asleep, curled up on the foot of his bed (just one of the things Jesse did naturally that gave Gabe reasoning to think he’d like puppy play) Gabe went online and bought 3 identical tiny plugs to the one he already had for Jesse, as well as buying 3 faux fur tails without plugs. If he couldn’t buy what his boy needed, he’d make it himself.

Jesse perched on the bed, sitting on his feet, hands flat against the mattress. Clipped sturdily into his thick dark locks were two soft, fluffy puppy ears - a lighter shade than his hair and both curled over themselves like a puppy’s would. Whenever Jesse tilted his head, the ears would move with him. He’d found great amusement in watching them do that in front of a mirror the first few times he’d wore them - he thought he looked adorable, and Gabriel couldn’t disagree. Around his neck he wore a crimson collar, complete with a metal hoop for a leash, should he wish for Gabriel to do that. Whenever Jesse indulged in puppy play, he’d be entirely naked, allowing more room for him to easily swish his tail around. He’d been over the moon with Gabriel’s creations, and had spent hours kissing the older man, thanking him over and over. One tail was black and grey, similar to that of a wolf, whilst another was pure white; both were excessively fluffy. Jesse’s favourite tail however, was almost identical to that of a fox - long and bushy, a beautiful mahogany, softer than the finest silk. Jesse would happily ‘wag’ his tail whenever he saw Gabe, which essentially just involved the younger man wiggling his ass, which Gabriel always chuckled at. The final thing that made up the cowboy’s puppy play attire was a cock ring, firmly clasped around the base of his cock. It didn’t take much to get Jesse hard, but the younger man seemingly enjoyed the heightened sensations he got from wearing them. He’d shyly explained to Gabe that it made him feel more masculine, more like ‘real’ men. Gabe had shut that down before it started, reminding the younger man that he was a ‘real’ man, and whether or not he could physically ejaculate was not the deciding factor in who he was or wasn’t. Either way, Gabriel wasn’t going to deny him such a simple thing that made him feel good, regardless of whether he agreed with the mindset behind it. 

 

_“Come here, boy. Come sit on Papí’s lap.”_

 

Gabriel patted his thick bare thighs with both hands, his voice an octave higher than usual, and much softer. Jesse crawled a few paces across the mattress into Gabe’s lap, perching on the man's thighs, smiling. Gabe lifted the cowboy up slightly, shifting him further forward, so that Jesse’s throbbing cock rested atop of his own, soft dick. 

 

_“Use that pretty little cock of yours to get Papí hard. You’re not allowed to use anything else.”_

 

Jesse nodded, whining slightly as he began to grind against Gabe, the friction driving him wild. As the older man hardened against him, he sped up his movements, crying out when Gabe wrapped one of his large hands around both of their lengths, making sure that his thumb rested atop of Jesse’s as he jerked them both. 

 

_“Good boy. You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you? You’re so good at getting Papí hard.”_

 

Jesse nodded, mouth slightly ajar, panting. He shifted away from Gabe’s grasp, laying between his commander’s legs, pawing gently at the older man’s cock with one hand whilst lapping gently at the underside of his thick shaft with his pink tongue. Jesse wasn’t all that versed in giving head, but that didn’t stop him from trying his best and enjoying it. He traced his tongue up and down Gabe’s throbbing cock, moving slightly further up to the head, already glistening with his boss’ salty pre-cum. He pressed wet, open mouthed kisses against the tip, slurping occasionally as he did his best not to drool a mixture of saliva and pre on himself. He tightened his grasp around Gabe’s length, watching contentedly as he pulled back the velvety foreskin to reveal the flushed tip beneath. Jesse grinned, looking up at Gabe with wide eyes, pupils blown. ‘Whatever headspace this kid was in must be incredible’ was the only thing Gabriel could even think of. 

 

_“Papí’s not gonna last if you keep that up… fuck.”_

 

Gabe threw his head back against the pillows beneath him as Jesse took the weeping head of his cock into his small, warm mouth. He knew that Jesse had little experience, simply by the way that he could feel the younger man’s eagerness to impress through the gentle grazing of his teeth against his length. Luckily for Jesse, Gabriel didn't mind that - if anything, it got him off. 2 solid minutes of Jesse’s enthusiastic suckling bought Gabe to the edge, and by that point he’d tangled his hands in the cowboy’s hair, growling with every thrust of his hips - still being cautious so that he didn’t gag the poor boy. 

 

_“Jesse…”_

 

A warning. The younger man didn’t relent. 

 

_“McCree, unless you want to swallow my entire fuckin’ load, I suggest you quit whilst you’re ahead.”_

 

No time for pleasantries, Jesse had to be aware of the situation. He still didn’t relent, if anything, he sucked harder. 

 

_“McCr-Fu-fuck…”_

 

Gabriel grunted, back arching slightly as his orgasm hit, thick ropes of cum filled Jesse’s mouth in mere seconds. Gabriel heard him swallow before the pop of him unlatching from his cock. The younger man smirked, licking the residual cum from his lips before looking up at Gabe with sleepy eyes. 

 

_“Did I do good, Papí?”_


	4. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Anal training, choking, degradation & hair pulling. 

****To say that Jesse McCree was interested in anal sex was an understatement. He’d grown up under the impression that his biological sex dictated what sort of penetration he was allowed to enjoy. It took meeting Gabriel to realise how wrong he was. Before entering their relationship, Jesse hadn’t so much as fingered himself, the first experience was with Gabe purchasing the small plug that he loved so much, occasionally curling his fingers inside the younger man’s tight heat. The initial burn took Jesse’s breath away at first, leaving him with gritted teeth as he hissed at the discomfort. Gabriel stopped, stroking the dip of Jesse’s back, snuggling into him gently as he drown him in words of praise and encouragement. Once Jesse was relaxed again, Gabe continued. It took all of 26 seconds for Jesse to adjust, for him to begin to enjoy the sensation, for him to start whimpering and whining in a way Gabriel hadn’t heard from him before.

That’s how they both ended up here, with Jesse on all fours on the dining room table, entirely naked and presenting himself to Gabriel. Sat on the table just by his knees were 3 plugs of different sizes, as well as the smallest one that he was used to. The second smallest was twice the size and length of the first, whilst the third was more like 2 of Gabe’s fingers, only longer and held more of a bulbous shape than the first two. The largest of the plugs looked horrifying to Jesse, since it was pretty much half the size of his own cock, with a girth that he could only just wrap his entire hand around and have his middle finger meet his thumb. Gabriel had no intention of using either of the larger plugs that day, but he wasn’t about to tell Jesse that just yet. The alarm in his eyes only amplified the younger man’s submission, but Gabriel wasn’t cruel. If Jesse asked, or called yellow, he’d reassure him that he wouldn’t be using the two more intimidating sizes. If Jesse called red, he wouldn’t question a thing and would move straight into aftercare, making sure Jesse was comfortable and happy. 

Jesse didn’t say a word, much to Gabriel’s surprise. He stayed still, back arched downward, pushing his rounded ass out the best that he could. Gabe smiled, pressing soft kisses against the baby soft skin, the sparse hair that decorated Jesse’s ass tickling his lips slightly. The older man smirked, shifting back slightly. 

_“Spread yourself for me, McCree. Show me that pretty hole of yours.”_

Gabe could almost hear Jesse blushing as his arms crept behind his back, spreading himself open with both hands with a soft whine. Gabriel smirked, slapping the younger man’s ass with a sharp smack before burying his face between his spread cheeks, his tongue eagerly getting to work. He wasted no time in slicking Jesse up with his tongue, flicking it back and forth rapidly over the cowboy’s tightness. As he pulled away, he picked up the bottle of lube that sat next to the plugs, popping the cap as he squeezed a decent amount of the cool, clear gel onto his fingers. Carefully, he massaged the slick against Jesse’s hole, grinning as the younger man moaned at the sensation, chuckling lowly as he watched the man’s toes curl. Gabriel picked up the smallest plug - the one Jesse was so used to - and slicked it well before dragging it slowly across Jesse’s heat. Gently, he pushed the smooth black glass inside, cooing contentedly as Jesse cried out. 

_“Good boy, such a good little boy for me. That feels good, doesn’t it? It’ll feel even better when I fill you up even more.”_

Jesse gasped, rocking his hips back as Gabe slowly fucked him with the plug, teasing the cowboy as he removed it completely, leaving him achingly empty. Gabe slicked up the second plug, pushing the tip carefully inside Jesse before removing it. He had more sense than to try and work the entire thing inside him at once, he wasn’t that much of a sadist. He didn’t want to make Jesse bleed or stretch him so much that the poor kid couldn’t sit straight for a few days - especially when he wasn’t used to it. He thrust the first inch of the plug inside, withdrawing slowly before pushing back in with a little force. Slowly but surely, Jesse was able to take another inch, then another, and another until there was nothing left but the base of the plug. Jesse was whimpering at this point, tears in his eyes. 

_“What’s your colour, baby boy?”_

 

_“G-Green, sir.”_

Gabe smiled softly at the cowboy, waiting until the cowboy smiled back. As a gentle smile formed on Jesse’s lips, Gabe yanked his head back by the hair on his head, wrapping his hand around the younger man’s throat. He was careful not to apply any real pressure, he wasn’t going to choke him - not yet at least. 

_“Such a good little slut, aren’t you? Your needy ass swallowed that plug like it was nothing. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d done this before. Maybe you were just built to be a whore?”_

Jesse nodded to the best of his ability, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Gabe squeezed his hand lightly around Jesse’s throat, noting that the younger man was struggling for breath before released the pressure, hand still around his neck. Gabe’s other hand shifted from being balled in Jesse’s hair to the plug in his ass once more, slowly fucking the younger man with the thicker plug until Jesse was a sputtering mess. As he felt Jesse get close, he tightened his grip around Jesse’s neck again, harder this time. Within seconds of Jesse’s face flushing red as he gasped for air, he came, harder than he ever had before. The second Gabriel heard the younger man’s warm, thick cum against the table, he released his grip from around his neck entirely, pulling Jesse into a warm embrace.

 

_“I’m so proud of you, dulcito. So proud. You’re such a good boy for me. Te amo, cariño.”_


	5. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Men in Lingerie & Aftercare.

One thing that Gabriel quickly learned about Jesse was his unusual requests during aftercare. The commander had his fair share of partners request specific things, but none were quite like what Jesse needed - not that Gabriel minded. Gabe had to explain to Jesse the importance of aftercare, since the younger man's experience with it had been non-existent. He was used to his partners taking their fill and leaving him to do whatever, to deal with the situation however he could. He’d spent countless nights crying himself to sleep, panicking in the shower as his skin stung. He’d never realised how unhealthy that was, and it wasn’t until Gabriel sat him down before they ever touched each other and asked him what he needed. At the time, Jesse wasn’t sure, but now? Now he knew down to the fine little details. 

Jesse curled up in a ball, his arms crossed over Gabriel’s as they held him tightly. The cowboy wore nothing but a red lace thong and garter, black thigh-high stockings with a fine lace trim carefully clipped in place. Jesse found the texture of lace against his skin to be soothing, and he genuinely loved how pretty he looked in lingerie. The first time he’d admitted that to Gabriel, he’d almost cried in shame, and it wasn’t until Gabe had bought him lingerie that he realised that the older man understood him, and wasn’t about to make fun of him for something he liked. He’d expected his commander to degrade him, to tell him that he shouldn’t like it if he wanted to be treated like a man, in fact he got the exact opposite. 

_“You’re such a pretty little boy, aren’t you cariño? You look so good in red, it suits you.”_

Gabriel smiled, his voice barely above a whisper as he gently stroked Jesse’s hair with the hand he’d managed to free from Jesse’s grasp. The other hand lay on the cowboy’s ass, fingers dancing over the delicate lace. Jesse’s eyes were closed, the only movement he made was the occasional nuzzle into Gabe’s chest, burying his nose in the thick hair that covered his soft brown skin. Jesse wished his own grew so soft and thick, but whenever he tried to express that, Gabriel would simply dismiss him and place wet, open mouthed kisses across the cowboy’s chest, reassuring him that he was perfect the way he was. 

_“You’ve been so good for me tonight, baby boy. You took your punishment well, and tomorrow I’ll give you a reward for being Papi’s good little boy. Would you like that?”_

Jesse nodded into Gabe’s chest slowly, still too far in subspace to formulate a coherent response. 

_“Yes please, Papi. Thank you. I love you.”_

Jesse’s voice was light, almost airy. He was entirely relaxed, his need to sleep washing over him like crystal clear waves on the white sand shores of Caribbean beaches. Jesse was smiling as he started to drift off, Gabe humming softly in his ear, the gentle vibrations soothing his soul in a way he couldn’t describe. The cowboy had never felt so wanted, cared for or loved in his life, and he was grateful that he’d finally found someone who could give him what he needed, but wouldn’t hurt him without his permission. He was glad that he had safe words and someone to respect them, that he had a home to go to whenever he was hurting. He had the strong arms of a man who cared for him to rest in whenever the outside world was too much. There was no bigger comfort for Jesse McCree than the warmth of Gabriel’s body, and he doubted that there ever would be. 


End file.
